


Be My Valentine

by DefenestratingDanika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Internet Boyfriends, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/pseuds/DefenestratingDanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this probably came out very rushed and it's unbeta-d so there is probably a lot of mistakes. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! =D</p></blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

It was three years ago when Isaac first met Stiles. They were both fifteen, awkward, and spending a shameful amount of their time fucking around on Club Penguin. It was an unremarkable day until TheRealBatman69 waddled into the cafe, sat across from AlaskanThunder420, and kicked his ass four ways til' Sunday at Mancala. Thirteen frustrating rounds and a lot of sarcasm later, a friendship was formed.

  
It went like that for a while; Isaac would get on Club Penguin, wait a few hours, and the person he had come to known as "Stiles" would come online and they would do one thing or another, the games dotted with sarcastic remarks, witty comebacks, and laughter. It happened nearly daily, both of them on whenever they had down time. Then one day, TheRealBatman69 just vanished.  


  
Isaac wasn't sure if he should feel worried or rejected, but ultimately he just kind of felt annoyed. Isaac wondered why he was so shitty at actually maintaining a long term friendship on the internet. Then again, he didn't maintain many long term friendships outside of the internet either so it really shouldn't have come as surprising. He decided it was better to just forget about it. In the end, it's not like it really mattered that much anyways.

  
At least, it didn't matter until he received an e-mail two weeks later.

 

to: Isaac_Lahey@yahoo.com  
from: JediCaptainAmerica@gmail.com  
Hey this is TheRealBatman69 from Club Penguin. Sorry for disappearing, dude. I got banned for calling someone a fucking cunt. Is Lahey your last name?

 

to: JediCaptainAmerica@gmail.com  
from: Isaac_Lahey@yahoo.com  
1\. How the fuck did you get my e-mail?  
2\. Why did you think it was a good idea to call some 8 year old on the internet a "fucking cunt"? What did they do?????  
3\. Yeah, Lahey is my last name.

 

to: Isaac_Lahey@yahoo.com  
from: JediCaptainAmerica@gmail.com  
1\. I hacked into your Club Penguin account  
2\. They totally had it coming, Isaac. No one is that good at penguin sliding without cheating. NO. ONE.  
3\. That is literally the least creative e-mail I've ever seen. You should get an award for being so untouchably lame.

 

to: JediCaptainAmerica@gmail.com  
from: Isaac_Lahey@yahoo.com  
I can't believe you hacked my account; thats so messed up. Did you at least get me more coins? Also, you are so bad at sliding, dude. A horse with no legs could beat you at sliding.

And fuck you, I'm not lame.

 

to: Isaac_Lahey@yahoo.com  
from: JediCaptainAmerica@gmail.com  
Your lameness is debatable. Look, my sliding skills are not the point (even though I don't suck, you suck). I was wondering if you played WoW because if you do, you should totally dungeon run with me.

P.S. Enjoy your 10 thousand coins. Like did you really expect me not to help you out????? I'm sarcastic, but I'm not an asshole. :p

 

Isaac did in fact play World of Warcraft and he didn't even hesitate taking Stiles up on his offer. Isaac fell into a rhythm, always getting online whenever Stiles shot him an e-mail (wich was practically daily). Stiles became a regular part of Isaac's life. E-mails moved to instant messages to Skype calls to video chats.

  
The first thing Isaac ever said to Stiles on video chat was "I'm really glad you aren't actually a fifty year old man".

  
The first thing Stiles ever said to Isaac on video chat was "wow, you are a lot hotter than I expected" and Isaac would be lying if he said it didn't make his heart skip a beat.

  
Stiles became a very important part of Isaac's life. When things were good and when things were bad, Stiles was always there to make some kind of reference that Isaac didn't always get but it made him smile anyways. When Matt moved away, Stiles quickly filled the vacant "best friend" position.

  
Their interactions faded from gaming to just talking, filling up the long nights with stories and shared emotions. Stiles told him about growing up with Scott and the lacrosse team he never actually plays on and that his dad is the sheriff of the town he lives in and how he lost his mother and still cries every year on Mother's Day. Isaac talked about Camden and how he didn't really have many friends and how much he liked school because it gave him a reason not to be home. Stiles was the first person Isaac ever came out to and the first person he ever confided in about his dad.

  
In May of Isaac's Sophomore year of high school, Isaac went to the same hospital one too many times and before he could process it, his dad was in custody and he was shipped off to foster care. Isaac wasn't sure if he was going to be online as much anymore, so he took a chance and sent Stiles his phone number. He figured they had known each other for a year and he was at least 97% sure that Stiles was not going to hunt him down and kill him in his sleep. It took less than three minutes for him to receive a very lengthy text message saying "we're definitely keeping in contact, dude; you can't get rid of me that easily" and "things will be okay, I'm here for you".

  
There was rarely a moment that Isaac wasn't talking to Stiles. Having each other's numbers was a whole lot more convenient. They spent most of their days texting each other with phone calls every night. They talked about anything and everything, from life to hobbies to friendly arguments to sarcasm. He lost count of every time one of them fell asleep to just the sound of the other's voice.

  
It was the summer before his junior year when Isaac began acknowledging that how he felt about Stiles was more than strictly friendly. Everything about him, his voice, his laugh, the way he could read Isaac like a book. One of the best things for Isaac when he was adopted by Derek Hale and his wife, Paige, was that he could video chat Stiles. It never ceased to amaze him that Stiles was single with a face like that.

  
It was Stiles that confessed first. Isaac had known Stiles was bisexual, but that didn't change the thumping of his heart when the words "I like you more than I probably should and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same" echo through his phone.

  
"Yes," Isaac muffled out in a hurry.

  
"What? That doesn't make sense?"

  
"I..I mean- fuck, I like you, too, way more than I should," Isaac admitted, taking a deep breath. He could literally hear the smile in Stiles' voice and it had to be the best sound that God had ever created.

  
"Really!? Okay, wow, I wasn't ready for you to actually feel the same," Stiles said, a relieved laugh bursting from the Californian. He paused for a second. "Does this mean we are, ya know, dating? You know, if you are into it."

  
"Yeah, I'm totally into it."

  
Days faded into years, games and tests and laughs came and went but Stiles was always there. It had been three years since they fought over a game of mancala and one year and seven months since they labelled themselves as a couple. The only problem was the distance seeing that traveling from New York to California wasn't exactly the same as traveling just the next town over. It was impossibly hard not to ache to see the person you were enamored with. They made due though, linking to each other through webcams as frequently as they could, spending time together on holidays like they weren't across the country from each other.

  
Isaac sighed softly, fighting with his hair to lay right. He's had the same hair for eighteen years and he still had trouble getting it to stay just as good as he wanted it. Today he was trying to put in a little extra effort. After all, it was February 14th and he had a hot date. Well, a hot webcam date to be exact.

  
_'Not as hot as I hoped.'_

  
Isaac let out a sigh, deciding he was as satisfied as he was going to get with his hair. Stiles was going to be in the same room as Scott tonight so their date was not going to be as private as he liked to. Still, he hadn't physically seen Stiles since Monday and he was hyped to see his animated, annoyingly attractive boyfriend even if it was through a computer screen.

  
Isaac stared at himself in the mirror, doing a check of his outfit. He decided to go all out, long sleeve, maroon button up tucked in, black vest, white tie, and black slacks. After all, it was Valentine's Day. Isaac blinked, hearing his phone begin to vibrate against his desk. He walked over and scooped up the phone, answering the call.

  
"Hey sexy," came a very familiar voice, the sound of quiet music in the background.

  
"Your dad is going to be so pissed when he finds out how often you talk on your phone when you're driving, Stiles," Isaac pointed out.

  
"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I like to live dangerously," Stiles replied, earning an eye roll from Isaac.

  
"Well aren't you just a regular daredevil."

  
"Yeah I am, glad you can see the resemblance." Isaac rolled his eyes once again but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He walked over to the bed, laying down on his back.

  
"So, how is the tour going?," Isaac asked. Stiles and Scott had used their college tour days to travel to a couple of schools in neighboring states. Because he was actually trying to figure out his future, Stiles hadn't had a chance to talk much but Isaac did his best to support him anyway.

  
"Boring," Stiles said with a snort. "Same as it's been the rest of the week."

  
"At least you get to go home Sunday night. Also, you get to see me today so that's a plus."

  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see your sexy face on my computer screen," Stiles said with a hint of a smirk in his voice and Isaac couldn't help but laugh.

  
"Well you haven't seen my face since Monday so I guess you feel a little deprived, huh?"

  
"Whatever, don't act like you don't miss my hot body."

  
"Yeah, I kind of do," Isaac admitted honestly. It wasn't like four days were really that big of a deal, it was just that it was a long time without seeing each other for them. It was like they spent every chance they could staring at each other through screens that made them feel so more connected to make up for the fact that they didn't have the ability to physically be next to each other.

  
"I miss you too, Isaac," Stiles said, even though it seemed weird to miss someone he's never technically "met". "But you will see me today, I promise."

  
"I know, I know. Are we still eating pizza for our date?"

  
"Uh, yeah. You can never go wrong with pizza. Besides, Italian food is supposed to be romantic."

  
"Stiles, when people talk about Italian food being 'romantic', they aren't talking about Domino's."

  
"Domino's pizza is extremely romantic and you are wrong if you think otherwise," Stiles stated before letting out a happy noise. "Dude, I love this song!"

  
Isaac figured Stiles must have turned the radio up, the song Gold On The Ceiling by The Black Keys suddenly a lot more prominent on the other side of the phone. He listened as two voices (one of wich was definitely Stiles', and the other that he figured had to be Scott's) started singing very passionately and very off-key to the tune. Isaac closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to actually be there.

  
He listened as the song faded out to an end, Stiles clearly turning the music back down to barely a whisper. There was silence for a moment, the only thing making noise was the unacknowledged rumble's of Stiles' jeep.

  
"So, what are you up to?," Stiles asked casually.

  
"Nothing much, just thinking."

  
"What are you thinking about?"

  
"You," Isaac answered honestly.

  
"I wish I was with you right now," Stiles replied truthfully.

  
"I always wish you were with me," Isaac stated flatly.

  
"Hey, don't be mopey. This face will be all yours before you know it." Isaac was about to reply when the sound of the doorbell echoed though the house.

  
"Ugh, someone is at the door. I bet you anything that it's my pizza," Isaac stated, rolling out of bed. He straightened his shirt up a bit, grabbing his wallet off of the dresser. He exited his bedroom, making his way to the front door.

  
"Try not to eat the whole pizza in the next five minutes," Stiles teased.

  
"No promises," Isaac said, opening the front door.

  
The person who was standing at the door was definitely not the pizza guy. He was shorter than Isaac, his brown hair styled upward, a bouquet of roses in his hand. He wore a navy and white plaid button up tucked into his black slacks and a black tie, accessorized with a pair of classes converse. The boy was dusted in moles and Isaac was pretty sure that his heart had stopped.

  
"Stiles?," Isaac asked softly, almost afraid that he would be wrong.

  
"I hope you aren't too disapointed that I'm not pizza," spoke a voice that Isaac felt like he was truly hearing for the first time. Everything seemed too perfect and he knew he must have been dreaming. He slowly placed his hands on Stiles' face, a confused look flooding through his eyes as he stared into the most gorgeous hue of amber he had ever laid eyes on.

  
"How is this possible?," Isaac asked as he slid his phone into his pocket, earning a soft laugh.

  
"I wanted to really surprise you this Valentine's day, so instead of touring colleges, Scott and I kind planned a cross country road trip to you instead," he said with that smile growing on his lips that had a permanent place within the warmest of Isaac's dreams. Isaac felt incredibly overwhelmed because Stiles was here for the first time and he was touching him, submerged in the way his skin felt against Isaac's, taking in the same air as if this was the way things were meant to be.

  
Then they were kissing. Isaac's lips pressed onto Stiles' automatically, and in no time at all, Stiles' lips were moving with Isaac's, slow but excited, the bouquet falling on to he ground. Isaac's hands traveled down Stiles' body until they rested on his hips. He pulled him closer as Stiles's arms wrapped around Isaac's neck, the kiss deepening sweetly. The kiss was very slow and deliberate and too much and not enough all at the same time.

  
The kiss carefully broke, both of them far more out of breath than anticipated. They stared into each other's eyes, staying inside each other's embrace. Isaac had spent one year and seven months imagining what it would be like to hold Stiles in his arms and it was one thousand times better now that he was real, so very real, and so very right standing against his body. Isaac was one hundred percent sure that holding Stiles in his arms was what love really felt like.

  
"Oh hold on,"Stiles said, moving out of their embrace (and Isaac automatically wanted Stiles back in his arms). He picked up the fallen bouquet, examining them to make sure they were still in good condition. He turned around to face Isaac, smiling so wide that it reflected a universe of stars.

  
"I almost forgot," Stiles started, handing the bouquet of roses out to his boyfriend.

  
"Will you be my Valentine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this probably came out very rushed and it's unbeta-d so there is probably a lot of mistakes. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! =D


End file.
